Tale of a Demon
by crazykiwi
Summary: easier to read version of 'A Demon's Tale'. This is the tale of a demon named Yami and how he gained and lost his love and life. R for future chapters


I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any such thing so don't ask. K?  
  
didn't like my other stories so i deleted them.  
  
A demon's tale: chapter 1  
  
Hello, I'm Yami and I'm going to tell you how I met and lost my life and love. I was born in the dark realm, if you don't know what that is it is the place where demons live. Anyways, my mother died giving birth to what was supposed to be my brother but he died also. I was stuck with my father and he took good care of me. Then when I turned 13, I was taken to trainee school. There I learned to fly, fight, and defend myself. I learned of many built in weapons such as our tail, they have spikes on the end, and our wings also have spikes that go out on the sides to cut someone while flying or to cut a rope if I was tied. When I turned 16 I was given a shift in a land far away in a meadow where some troubles have been occurring. I didn't know this would start an adventure of a lifetime. This is my story.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"It's in this direction, around the trees and over the lake, I'll be there in a second with Marik. Go!" said Bakura as he told Yami which direction the meadow was in. Yami was their new partner in the day shift at Angel's Creek. When he didn't see Yami anymore he flew in a different direction to go get his old partner which was probably sleeping in. 'Great, I've got the strongest demon of all time as my partner in this shift. Why me?? Why not Seto or Mai , but no I get him.' Bakura thought as he flew to Marik's house.{There was a legend that the strongest demon would be born the day Yami was born so he's the strongest demon, same for the angels.}  
  
"Marik!! Wake up or I'll tell the council!!" Bakura yelled through a door that was locked. Marik appeared looking sleepy while wearing a white robe and bunny slippers. Bakura pulled out a camera and took a picture of him. For some reason, right when the picture was taken Marik was wide awake and fighting for the camera.  
  
"Give me that damn camera!! Give it or I'll bite you!!" Marik threatened. He ran inside and threw some clothes on running back out and grabbing Bakura. "We're late!! The council's gonna murder me if they find out!!" Marik yelled as he flew as fast as his wings could take him while dragging Bakura.  
  
"Marik!! That's what I've been saying for the past 5 minutes!!" Bakura yelled even though he knew Marik probably couldn't hear him.  
  
Marik slowed as soon as they were out of town and they talked casually to each other. "So....who's our new partner?" he asked.  
  
" The strongest demon of all time, that's who." Bakura said then growled. At that Marik's eyes grew twice as big. He didn't know if this was good or bad. He knew Bakura liked to be the strongest, but now that Yami is here he isn't.  
  
"Really?! I mean, come on, he's really here?!" Marik asked although he knew the answer was gonna be yes.  
  
Yeah, he's here. Hey we're here." Bakura said as they slowed and landed on the ground.  
  
"So, where is he?" Marik asked while looking around.  
  
"Look around, I gave him the right directions. Wait....did I? Oh no!!! I told him to go east not west!! Shit! Shit! Shit!" Bakura kept repeating the shit while he grabbed Marik and flew in the other direction. He had given Yami the directions to the angels training area.  
  
When they got there they could see the angels doing their normal flight excersizes but didn't seem they had seen a demon. Then, a spot of black caught their eyes. Yami was sitting on a cloud while swinging his feet and watching the angels. They must not have seen him. Bakura and Marik quickly flew to the cloud and sat next to Yami.  
  
"So your the demon?" Marik whispered to Yami. Then looking down at the angels and noticing that they were very young. 'Probably new and getting flying lessons.' he thought.  
  
"Yeah, everyone's all 'I praise you great being' and I hate it. They won't leave me alone." Yami whispered back then added, "jackasses."  
  
Bakura watched with interest at the angels. They were new but some were real good at flying, course not as good as he was. "Hey, why don't we scare them. Then they would get lost and stuff like that." he said with alot of amusement and interest.  
  
Two sure's came to his ears and they all stood. They stretched their wings and flew down with amazing speed, heading straight for the beginning of the group of angels.  
  
"Demons!!!!" one of the angels yelled while the coach tried to keep everyone together.  
  
"Class!! Remember your fighting lessons!!" right when he said that most of the angels stopped and charged the demons with small daggers and one with a sword.  
  
Yami watched bored as Bakura and Marik had fun ripping some angels to shreds. Then some tri-colored hair like his caught his eye. He flew over to the boy that was much smaller and had a dagger in his hand, looking around. The boy turned around and his amethyst eyes met Yami's crimson ones, then he charged Yami with the dagger ready. Yami easily dodged the attacks and would every so often use small counter attacks.  
  
The boy fled when he knew he didn't stand a chance against Yami. He flew to the coach and hid behind him. "Coach!! He's coming!!!" the boy yelled while pointing at Yami.  
  
The coach looked at Yami and immediately got in a fighting stance. "Yugi, run!!" he yelled while flying towards Yami. Yami quickly dodged the sword and forced his tail into the mans stomach. Then, while his tail was in the man, he put out the spikes and killed the man. Yami threw him aside and looked at Yugi, who was horrified, and then Yugi fled. Yami went after him and easily caught up. He took out his whip and grabbed the boy's neck with it, then he stopped flying and the boy kept flying choking himself. The boy eventually fell unconscious and grew limp. Yami secured the whip around his waist and took off towards home with the boy over his shoulder.  
  
'A good buddy to keep around the house. Yay!! I don't have to do dishes anymore!!' Yami thought while flying into the city.  
  
TBC  
  
What did you think!?!? Should I continue?!?! Please review!! Thanx!!!! 


End file.
